fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 27
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 27 I entered a room that, at first looked like it was divided by many small walls, but a less rushed look around revealed that these wall were actually many, many bookcases, each stuffed with old tomes and objects of seemingly ancient origins. I scanned the room swiftly for enemies or traps, but it seemed that they didn’t expect anyone to get past the soldiers, and I didn’t have any time to examine them, so I kept on walking up the stairs, Sates and Santuric following close behind. The noise and cries of the battle below became more distant. I stuck my head up through the floor to the next level, only just to barely miss being hit by a bolt of blue. I ducked and prepared for fight. Several more Yce bolts broke against the floor just above me. There was a brief pause in the clattering so I leapt up the final step of the staircase. This room was circular like the rest, but much smaller, with several carved wooden doors all around, and in a circle around the entrance stood about 15 people, all wearing the same dark blue suit. At first it looked like I had done a bad move, rushing into the line of fire, but then I spotted a hole in their line. Two of the guys standing to my left had just enough space between them for me to throw a fyreball that exploded when it got in between them. Those two and several more were thrown to the wall while I created an aura of Fyre around me to protect form the incoming volley of Yce. The fizz of Yce on Fyre mixed with the sickening crack of bones from the four or five people hitting the wall. Then I leaped forward and unleashed a furious series of kicks and punches on anyone nearby. I got through maybe half of them, all crumbling beneath my Fyre-powered hits. Then I saw her. Sup stood there, her long blue hair, dark blue suit and very angry blue eyes. I held my punch for just a split second too long. She drew up her fist, the Mistsatsu from her suit covering it to protect form the Fyre around my head, and delivered a punch straight in my face. I fell to the ground and landed on my back and straight away the remaining guys jumped on top of me. The weight of the four or five people on top of me made it hard to breathe. Sup came into my field of vision, upside down. “Just DIE!” she yelled and pointed at me with the palm of her hand. I could see a crystal of Yce slowly forming. There was no way I could melt that from almost point blank range. This seemed like it would be the end, I couldn’t get these people off my chest in time to fight back. I closed my eyes, preparing. Then I saw a bright flash through my closed eyelids. I opened my eyes again and saw Sup stumbling into the wall, smoke coming from beneath the hand on her face. Then I felt the people on my chest rise just a little, they were probably looking up to see who had done that. That gave me the space I needed to put my palm against the stomach of the guy in the bottom of the pile. Then I conjured a small but concentrated beam of Fyre which pierced the entire stack, even through their Mistsatsu suits. I could see the beam hitting the ceiling above. Several gasps for life later, the pile fell limp and their entire dead weight hit me. I looked up at Sup again who looked at me frightened. There was a manic look in her eyes just before she turned into mist and disappeared. Then I saw Santuric and Sates. They could see I had trouble breathing, so they started to pull the dead people off me. I got free and collapsed against the wall, the Fyre around me temporarily diminished. “What were those people Santuric?” Sates asked “They seemed much stronger than ordinary soldiers.” “They were generals I assume” Santuric replied “I’ve fought one once and I only barely won.” Santuric looked at me “It’s amazing that you could take out so many at once, even if you needed some help.” “Well, I didn’t get that girl Sup…” I replied. We all fell silent for a second while I cured my bent ribcage. Then we continued up the stairs. The next floor was very dark, only lit by a few scattered blue crystals, so I sent up a Fyreball to the ceiling to light the place up. The first thing I noticed was that the staircase stopped here; there was no apparent way to continue. All three of us entered the floor and then I saw a small group of old men and women standing huddled together beside a bookcase, looking very frightened. They were all wearing grey robes. We looked at each other for a moment, the flickering of my Fyre crating thousands of shadows on their wrinkled faces. “Who are y-you?” one of them said. “We’re from the Fyre” Santuric said “We’re looking for the Master. Now, are you going to help us continue, or do we have to force it out of you?” Being frightened by Santuric’s threat most of them mumbles things like “yes” and “please don’t hurt us”, but then one of them, a little younger looking man with bushy eyebrows straightened his back and said “The hell we’re not!” All the old men and women fell silent. “These are from the Fyre! They are scum! As true as we being Sages of the Yce, we ought to kill th…” But he never finished his sentence since Sates had put his grey hair on fire. Santuric looked at Sates with amusement in his eyes, and then looked back at them and said “I won’t ask again!” “Alright alright” one of them mumbled and pushed past his friend who was struggling to put out the fire in his hair. He tilted one of the crystals, and immediately a trapdoor opened in the middle of the ceiling, a crystal ladder falling down with it. “Thank you for your cooperation” Sates said, and snuffed out the still burning fire with a flick of his hand. The old man looked both offended and relieved. I only had eye for the floor above though. I put my foot on the bottom step and then started to climb to the top floor, the floor where I would meet the Master. The final battle would be sure to follow soon. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting